Fox of Central Park Zoo
by wolfwarriorKronos
Summary: An old friend of Skipper escapes Blowhole and finds his way to the Central Park Zoo, where he finds adventure, drama, and love. I'm planning on some BeckyXOCXStacy. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a lab in an unknown location, a silver fox lays strapped down onto a expiramenting bench with a huge laser pointed directly at him.

"Tell me, where are they hiding!" a voice yelled at the fox.

"I already told you, I don't know where they are, they went off the map years ago!" the fox yelled back, trying to break free, but still to no success.

"Then you leave me no choice, prepare the laser!" the voice ordered as the laser pointed at the fox started to light up. After a moment, the laser charged and fired at the still trapped fox. A huge explosion occured where the becnch was. After the smoke cleared, there was a solid steel bench with a hole blown right through it, and no sign of the fox anywhere.

"Turn on the lights!" the voice ordered as the lights turned on to reveal none other than Doctor Blowhole. With one of his main enemies destroyed, he let out an evil laugh until that same fox fell on him from above.

"You, how are you still alive!" Blowhole yelled as he tried to shake him off, but to no avail.

"No one said it was impossible." the fox said as he pushed a button on Blowhole's 2-wheeler (Forgot the name) and the floor opened up to reveal a pool leading to open water. The fox then pushed another on Blowhole's 2-wheeler button and the ceiling opened up and a mini submarine was lowered just over the water. The fox then jumped away from Blowhole and made a mad dash for the submersible.

"Stop him from getting to the sub!" Blowhole ordered as hordes of lobsters surrounded the fox. The fox then grabbed one of them and spun spun around, knocking out any lobster that go that by the tornado-like attack. Once the way was clear, the fox ran up to the sub and jumped on top and started gnawing on the cable suspending until it snapped. The sub fell into the water and the fox climbed in.

He then started the engines and sunk into the water, leaving Blowhole's hideout and heading out into the open sea. Once he assumed he was out of Blowhole's jamming range, he went to the communicator and typed in an adress.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the Central Park Zoo, the penguins were doing what they usually did in their free time.

Skipper and Rico were going over weapons assessment, Kowalski was working on who knows what in his lab, and Private was watching TV. It was a normal day until the transmission alarm went off.

"Kowalski, what's happening?" Skipper asked, on alert.

"Skipper, it appears we have an incoming transmission, shoul we answer?" Kowalski asked after explaining.

"Yes, patch him through." Skipper ordered as the transmission was patched through and a picture of a silver fox with a white stripe going down his body, white tip of his tail, and white ear tips was on the TV.

"Skipper, you there? Can you hear me?" the fox asked, piloting his submarine, not even looking at the communicator.

"Akino, long time no see, old friend." Skipper said, excited to see an old friend again.

"How did you escape the gulag?" Skipper asked.

"I'll tell you all about it once I'm safe, Blowhole probably sent lobsters after me to capture me again. I'm on my way to the Cantral Park Zoo, I'll be there in a few hours, end transmission." Akino said as the transmission ended and the TV went back to regular channels.

"Uhh Skipper, who is he?" Kowalski asked.

"He's an old friend that I met not long after Manfredi and Johnson was declared KIA." Skipper said, remembering back when he first met the fox.

"Soldiers, prepare to give him a New York City welcome. The good one, I mean." Skipper said as they headed to the coast to meet this new arrival.

**Sorry people about the short chap, but a chap is a chap. I'lll try to update as soon as possible. In the mean time, relax and have a nice day. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The penguins were under one of the docks at the harbor on the coast of New York, waiting for Akino to arrive.

"Skippah, when is he going to get here?" Private asked, bored from waiting.

"Patience Private, he'll be here any minute." Skipper replied as a sonar ping sounded on the radar Kowalski was carrying.

"Skipper, I'm detecting something on radar, it could be him." Kowalski reported.

"He getting closer... he's right on top of us." Kowalski said as the white dot on the radar came closer and closer. In a moment, the penguins saw a light from under water getting brighter and brighter until the submarine surfaced in front of the penguins. The hatch opened and a figure climbed out to reveal an odd looking fox.

"Akino, you're here!" Skipper said, giving a high five, which he accepted.

"Hey Skipper, not to rush but or anything, but let's hurry up and get to your base before anyone sees us, I heard that a good place for teens are under the docks." Akino said as they all then headed back to the Central Park Zoo. Akino then followed Skipper and the penguins through the city and back to the zoo.

Once they got back, they snuck to their habitat, removed the fishbowl and jumped down the hole. Akino looked around the squad's base.

"So this is where you live." Akino said, looking around.

"Um... Akino, don't take this the wrong way, but you don't exactly look like a fox." Private commented.

"Well, I'm not. I used to be a regular wolf, working in the four-legged division. When I was expiramented on by Blowhole, after I got out, I was put into the two-legged division. That's where I met Skipper." Akino explained, motioning towards Skipper.

"Anyway, these are the rest of my squad. This is Kowalski, the brains, Rico, the demolitions expert, and Private, the special operations." Skipper explained as each penguin waved as their names were called.

"Nice to meet you all. If you guys don't mind, you think that Private can show me a tour of this place?" Akino asked, motioning to Private.

"Sure, first thing in the morning." Skipper replied.

"Alright, thanks." Akino thanked.

"No problem, but seriously, how did you manage to escape the gulag?" Skipper asked, remembering asking him that.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but after several months of planning, I..." Akino went on about his story that lasted about an hour.

"...and I climbed onto the landing gear of the plane and took off with it." Akino finished telling his story to the amazed penguins. Private and Kowalski had their beaks agape, Rico just said 'Whoa', and Skipper had a smirk on his beak.

"You never cease to amaze me, Akino." Skipper complimented, giving Akino a high-five.

"I aim to please." Akino replied, yawning.

"Right now, I'm beat, you have anywhere to sleep?" Akino asked.

"Sure, sleep anywhere you like." Skipper replied. Akino then walked into the corner, crawled into a circle, and curled up, almost instantly falling asleep. The penguins followed suite and headed to their bunks and went to sleep also.

XXXXX

The next morning, the alarm clock sounded and the penguins all jumped out of bed and stood front and center.

"At ease, gentelmen." Skipper said as the penguins relaxed and then proceeded topside for breakfast. Skipper then proceeded to wake Akino. Skipper walked over to where Akino was and slapped him straight across the face. Akino emitted a low, menacing growl from his throat. He slowly opened his eyes and got up and stretched.

"And what was that for?" Akino said, rubbing his now bright red left cheek.

"You didn't wake up, so I improvised." Skipper replied, sliding over and climbing up the ladder to join the others for breakfast.

Akino then walked over to the ladder and climbed up to join the squad. Once he climbed out of the hole, he saw the penguins enjoying their fish. He then decided to go remind them of his tour.

"Hey Private, what about that tour?" Akino asked, walking up to the penguin.

"Right. Skippah, requesting permission to take Akino on a tour of the zoo." Private requested.

"Permission granted, take care of yourselves." Skipper said as the others headed back down into their HQ, leaving Akino and Private topside.

"Well, who's first?" Akino asked.

"Well, let's try the lemurs first, follow me." Private said as they headed to the lemur's habitat.

XXXXX

Akino and Private greeted almost all of the habitats except for the badger habitat. Akino met on good terms with several of the zoo animals, including the chimps, Maurice, Marlene, and the reptiles.

"Well, the only habitat we didn't check out is the badger habitat." Private said as they headed to the badger habitat. Private got over his fear of badgers, and they became some of the best of friends.

Once they got there, there wasn't anything there.

"Are they even here?" Akino asked, looking around.

"I don't know, they should be here already." Private said, looking around also. Just then, they heard growling coming from the cave. They whipped around to see 2 figures, one with emrald green eyes, the other with sapphire blue eyes. The 2 figures ran out of the cave to reveal 2 female badgers, one with orange and light tan fur and one with yellow and light brown fur. Each looking around 15 or 16 (Just a wild guess).

"Ooo, hi Private!"

"How've you been!"

The 2 badgers squeeled as they both hugged Private making him blush a bright red.

"Uhh, I've been fine." Private said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oooo, and who's this little cutie?" Becky said as they walked over to Akino, making him blush bright red too.

"His name is Akino, he's actually a wolf." Private explained.

"Wow cool, how did you become so small?" Becky asked, along with Stacy nodding vigorously.

"Its a long story, I'd be happy to tell you, but Skipper said its classified." Akino replied.

_'They're so... girly.' _Akino thought, thinking about their high-pitced voices when they talk.

"Aww, well then, what do you two feel like doin today?" Becky asked, excited as her sister.

"Well, I've got nothing to do today, so I'm all ears." Akino said before two huge grins appeared on the girls' faces.

**Alright, there's chapter 2 for you, I hope you all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Becky, Stacy, and Akino now layed on the edge of the zoo gates, looking at the stars. Private had left earlier when the sun went down, so that just left the three mammals.

"Well, I had an awesome day, what about you two?" Becky asked, lying on her back with her head rested in her hands.

"I couldn't have agreed more, how 'bout you, Akino?" Stacy asked, but no reply.

"Akino?" Stacy asked again, looking towards the shrunken wolf to find out that he was already curled up, sound asleep.

"Aww, he looks so cute when he's sleep." Stacy commented, smiling at the sleeping lupine.

"Shh, let's not wake him up." Becky shushed, putting a finger in front of her mouth.

"Oh, right. Wait, how about we take him to our habitat? I bet he'd like that." Stacy suggested, sitting up from her back. The girls looked to Akino to see that a smile grew on his face right after Stacy suggested that they take him to their habitat, as if he had heard it.

"Works for me, let's go." Becky said as they gently lifted Akino up off the ground and started carrying him to their habitat.

Once they were within the perimeter of their habitat, they carried him into the small cave in the boulder and slowly set him down in the bottom bunk of their bed (I thought that bunk beds would be a good touch).

"How come we're setting him here?" Becky asked to her nearly identical friend.

"What people would we be if we let our guest sleep on the floor?" Stacy Conquired, looking to the still sleeping lupine, who didn't even as much as stir on his trip here.

"Yeah, you have a point there. If he's sleeping there, where will you sleep?" Becky asked, getting onto her top bunk.

"I can use that sleeping bag that we borrowed from the penguins." Stacy replied as she pulled out a black sleeping bag from under her bed. She unrolled the sleeping bag and layed down on it.

"You come up with everything. Anyway, goodnight, Stace." Becky said as she rolled over and prepred for sleep.

"You too, Beck." Stacy replied as she too rolled over and entered the sub-conscious state commonly known as sleep.

XXXXX

The next morning, Akino woke up before the badgers and slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

'_How'd I get here?_' Akino wondered as he realised that he was in the badger habitat.

'_Hmm, guess they carried me off here._' Akino figured as he let out a huge, silent yawn and moved to get out of bed. Akino moved his feet off of the bed and set them down. Instead of feeling the cold, hard floor, he felt something warm, fuzzy, and breathing under his feet.

He looked down to see that Stacy was laying on a sleeping bag, who let out a moan of pleasure as he felt his feet gently touch her hip. Winning against his better judgement, he began to slowly and gently move his feet forward and back, giving her a massage. Stacy moaned some more as Akino rubbed his feet against her hip. This lasted for about a minute until his inner consience got him to stop.

'_Alright, you had you fun, now stop before she wakes up! Just go do what you were going to do!_' his inner consience yelled as he carefully stepped over Stacy and quietly walked out of the cave. Once he was out, he looked to see that it was still dark out. With everyone still asleep, and nothing better to do, he climbed the only tree in the habitat and sat on the top branch, over-looking the zoo.

Akino felt the soft wind brushing against his fur, which made him feel relaxed. The small lupine leaned back on the base of the tree and decided to just relax and enjoy the view. Unknown to him, Stacy wasn't sleep hen he gave her that massage. She smiled and then closed her eyes, waiting for the rest of the zoo to wake up.

**Alright, there's chapter 3 for you, I hope you all enjoyed and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akino was lying on a branch in the tree in the badger habitat.

He was looking around until he saw Alice walking through the zoo. Alice noticed him sitting in the tree and had a confused look.

"What? I didn't notice there was another badger in the zoo. Oh well." Alice said, shrugging it off and walking away to her office.

'_Well looks like I'm offically a badger of Central Park Zoo._' Akino thought as he leant back again and waited for breakfast.

XXXXX

Around six o'clock, the breakfast bell rang and all of the zoo animals woke up and began eating their breakfast. After breakfast was tossed into the badger habitat, which was berries and a badger's favorite, earthworms.

'_Eww, earthworms._' Akino thought before Becky and Stacy came out of their cave and began to chow down.

'_That is disturbing to me in a number of ways._' Akino said to himself as he watched the 2 badgers eat their earthworms. After they finished eating, Akino slid down the tree and walked over to them to greet them.

"Morning, you two." Akino greeted with a smile.

"-Yawn- Morning, Akino." replied Becky and Stacy, returning the smile.

"So do you two have anything planned for today?" Akino asked, swinging his arms back and forth.

"Not right now, we're too tired to think." Stacy replied before the two let out another yawn.

"Oh OK, if you do, let me know. Right now, I'm off to see the penguins." Akino informed as he walked off, recieving waves from the 2 badgers, which he returned. Akino then jumped out of the habitat and headed towards the penguin habitat on all fours.

Once he got there, he jumped into the pool and swam to te center of the habitat where he saw the penguins doing their drills. He saw Skipper and walked up to him.

"Morning Skipper , Rico, Kowalski, Private." Akino greeted as they returned the good morning.

"So what brings you here Akino?" Skipper asked.

"Just want to ask what you were doing today." Akino replied.

"Today, Private will be working on stealth, you're free to join of you want." Skipper explained as Rico and Kowalski pulled out a tennisball launcher.

"Wow, really?" Akino asked as Skipper oulled out a half coconut that had a gold star on the front and wore it on his head.

"Yes, really. What you need to do is collect flags in each habitat and return to this location unnoticed, got it?" Skipper explained as Akino and Private nodded.

"Alright, now, GO!" Skipper said as Akino and Private bolted out of the habitat and took refuge behind a crate.

"Alright Private, I'll get the north side of the zoo, you get the other, got it?" Akino whispered, careful not to get noticed and fearful of getting pelted by a wall of tennisballs.

"Okay." Private replied in his britain accent and headed off.

Akino looked out from the side of the crate at the zoo map and focused his eyes. The habitats on his side were Joey's, the gorillas, the red rodesian slasher, and the badgers while Private had the lemurs, the elephant, the koala, the chimps, and the rhino, who wasn't really agressive at all.

'_Son of a, why the fuck we always get the hard shit!_' Akino's consience screamed as he let out a silent groan and headed to Joey's habitat.

Once he got there, he lied prone on top of the wall and looked around for the flag. Joey was bouncing his ball around when Akino realised that the flag was in his pouch.

'_Got dammit, well better then the red rodesian slasher, that's for sure._' Akino thought as he slid down the wall and walked up to Joey.

"Hey Joey, can I speak to you?" Akino asked, regretting it just as soon as he finished saying it. Joey turned around and bounced towards him with a menacing glare on his face.

"What do you want, you rat bag?" Joey ordered in his australian accent.

"Look, I just want the flag in your pouch." Akino explained, putting his hands up. Joey looked in his pouch and took the flag.

"Well what's in it for me mate?" Joey asked, putting his wrists on his hips.

"Alright, if you give me the flag, I'll get you a bigger, bouncier ball to play with." Akino replied. Joey rubbed his chin and pondered at the deal. After a moment, he agreed.

"Alright deal, you get me the ball, I get you the flag." Joey concluded.

"I'll be back." Akino groaned as he jumped out of the habitat. He snuck between a crate and a wall, still on alert from the other penguins with the tennisball launcher.

'_Must be after Private, let's go._' Akino's consience told him as they headed to the the zoo store. After knocking out the cashier and grabbing a ball, he headed out the back of the store and leaned against the wall.

'_How the hell am I going to get this ball to Joey with out being spotted?_' Akino asked himself as an idea clicked into his mind. He licked his hand and stuck his hand to the ball and used his other hand and his legs to climb to the top of the shop. Once up, he picked up the ball with him in the silver section of the ball and jumped off. He bounced his way to Joey's habitat unnoticed by his camoflouge on the color of the ball.

Once he bounced into the habitat, Joey turned around to see a huge ball that almost came up to his chest.

"So, do we have a deal?" Akino asked as he bounced off of the ball in front of Joey.

"It's a deal mate!" Joey replied excitedly as he gave him the flag and went over to the ball. With his work done, Akino then headed over to his next habitat, the gorillas. Akino easily enough managed to get into Badda and Bing's habitat, but the hard part was getting the flag from them. Akino probed the habitat and looked for options.

'_Hmm, well I _could _create a distraction, and lift it from there, but where will I get a distraction?_' Akino asked just before a Mort came flying into the habitat at high speed. Mort hit the ground, but got right back up.

'_How the fuck? He just came down at high speed but got back up like ain't shit go down!_' Akino's consience screamed as the gorillas noticed Mort and went over to him. Akino saw that the flag was on the top of Badda and Bing's pile of banannas, so he just climbed it, lifted the flag and got out before they noticed. Once he was out, he ducked behind nearby cover from the tennisball launcher patrol.

'_Alright, that was easy, so I know for a fact that the red rodesian slasher will be hard as hell._' Akino thought as he snuck his way to the exhibit. Once there, he snuck around the cage and saw the red predator sleeping in her cage, with her arms wrapped around the flag.

'_How do they even get the flag there? It's impossible!_' Akino complained as he stomped on the ground, waking the savage beast. The feline faced Akino's direction, but he wasn't there. Akino was hiding behind a rock, probably for his life, and breathing frantically.

_'That was_ waaay _too close!_' Akino thought as he out his hand over his chest and slowed down his breathing. He looked over the rock and saw the beast looking right at him. His eyes went wide and his blood went cold. The beast began to walk towards him, forcing Akino to take a step back. It was then that he smelled somethong odd.

'_Do I smell...hormones?_' Akino thought in panic as the ferocious feline pounced on him. He tried his best to get her off, but she was way stronger than she looked. After a minute of fighting, he managed to kick her off and get the flag, with the super wildcat hot on his tail.

'W_e're too_ _small for this shit._' Akino's bitter inner consience stated as he made a run towards the nearest wall. Out of adrenaline, he managed to scale and clear the wall out of the habitat. However, his luck ran short when the penguins finally spotted him.

'_We're spotted, go loud, RUN!_' Akino's consience screamed at him as he made a mad dash for the badgers habitat and scaled the wall. He saw the last flag high up in the tree, so he climbed the tre as quickly as he can, but staying opposite of the giant tennisball launcher. Once he got the flag, he jumped straight out of the tree and proceeded to run along the wall to the penguins habitat.

"Skipper, he's making a run for it!" Kowalski yelled as he saw Akino on his binoculars.

"Rico, sticky situation scenario!" Skipper ordered as Rico coughed up a gumball machine, which Kowalski opened and Rico ate. Kowalski then picked up Rico and used him as a gun and shot sticky, chewed gum at Akino. Akino managed to dodge them, but one piece of gum managed to get in between his foot and the wall.

'_Are you serious?_' Akino questioned as his foot was stuck to the wall. This then made Akino a sitting duck for Skipper and the others. Akino stared on horror as a wall of tennisballs came flying at him. He dodged some of then with his limited mobility, but it was hopeless as he was engulfed in the volley of green, furry, bouncy tennis equipment. Akino was blown into the badger habitat with Becky and Stacy in the way.

"Look out!" Akino alerted as he came flying into the badgers. Stacy managed to move, but Becky wasn't so lucky. Akino flew right into her and they tumbled until she was on top of him.

"Ouch." Akino uttered as Becky was on top of him. Both mammals were nose to nose and panting heavily from the sudden contact. Becky's heart was fluttering and her cheeks were a bright tint of red.

"Akino, are you okay?" Becky asked.

"I'm sure both of us will be once you get off of me." Akino replied as she immediately got off of him and stood up.

"Oh, sorry about that." Becky said, blushing more wildly than before.

"It's good, I should've watched where I'm going." Akino stated as Stacy and the penguins ran up to them.

"What happened here?" Stacy asked as they walking up to them. Akino told them about the CTF game and how he got his foot stuck and how he was thrown into Becky. He also told him about Alice thinking he was a badger, and he was possibly part of the badger habitat now.

"...and that's what happened. Here's the flags by the way." Akino said as he tossed the flags to Private, who already had all of his.

"Well that fiasco lasted until 9:30. I'm about to go take a nap, I will be back at 12." Akino said as he headed into the cave to get some much needed shut-eye. The penguins returned to their habitat, so that left Becky and Stacy on their habitat.

"Sooo Becky, whatcha feel like doin now?" Stacy asked to a still lovestruck Becky.

"Beck, you okay?" Stacy asked as she waved her hand on front of her face, getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry what?" Becky asked, snapping out of her trance.

"I _said _whatcha feel like doin now?" Stacy repeated.

"How about we go see Marlene?" Becky suggested.

"Works for me, let's go." Stacy said as they headed off to the otter habitat. Stacy smiled warmly at the cave before she followed Stacy to Marlene's habitat.

**Alright, I wanted something ocward to happen to Akino and one of the badgers in each of these 2 chapters, and I made all this to give Akino and Becky their ocward moment. I hope you enjoyed and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was around 12 o'clock when Akino woke up from his nap. He opened his eyes and looked around the inside of the cave.

He let out a massive yawn and after a nice long stretch, he got up and headed out of the habitat.

'_Well, might as well take a walk._' Akino thought as he scaled the wall to the habitat and took a walk around the zoo.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Max the cat was near the zoo, running again from Officer X.

"Doesen't this guy ever give up?" Max complained as he was nearing the zoo outer walls.

'_Maybe the penguins can help me shake this guy again._' Max thought anxiously as he ran into the front gates and ran straight for the penguin habitat. Once he got there, he stopped at the fence around it, skeptical of swimming in the water. He looked back to see Officer X closing in on him. Taking his chances, he pulled back and jumped to the center of the habitat.

With safe from the officer's grasp, he moved the lid and jumped down the habitat.

The penguins were lying around, doing nothing out of boredom.

"Ugh, when can we actually _do_ something?" Kowalski groaned as he just layed back again. Not 5 seconds after he said that, Max came in through the ceiling and hid under the table.

"It's him, Officer X is after me again!" Max panicked as he was trembling under the table.

"Max, long time no see, but I thought X was fired." Skipper said, pondering how X was able to be hired for animal control again.

"I don't know how, but now, he's got robots!" Max panicked again as he got out from under the table.

"We'll need to alert Akino about this, he might know what to do. Max, stay here." Skipper said as the penguins hit topside to look for Akino.

XXXXX

Akino was walking through the zoo, minding his own busineass when he saw a black, musculer person in an animal control uniform with a shock prod was patroling the penguin habitat.

'_That can't be good._' Akino thought as he went in closer and hid behind some crates. He heard Officer X sniff around and then he moved the crates and found Akino looking up at him.

'_Ohhhhh SHIT!_' Akino's consience screeched as Officer X swung at him with the shock prod. He jumped over the attack and jumped off of the wall and threw a flying kick towads Officer X, but was grabbed. In his grasp, Akino bit X's hand, but he didn't let go.

"Hahaha, that won't work, whatever you are." X said as Akino saw the penguins come out of their habitat. Akino waved, getting their attention. Rico coughed up and threw a bomb at X, exploding on impact. Akino was dropped and he regrouped with the penguins.

"Nice save, thanks." Akino said as they looked over to the smoke to see X standing there, not even phased.

'_What? That's impossible!_' Akino screamed in his mind as X walked over towards them. Everyone scrambled in different directions. Seeing this, X whistled and 4 robotic versions of a squirrel, a falcon, an otter, a fox, and a tall built porcupine.

"Spread out and bring me the penguins and that deformed fox, dead or alive." X ordered as he walked off, looking for Max. The robots then spread out, looking for their targets.

The falcon was flying with its jet boosters when he saw Skipper sliding around on his belly. It then swooped down and tried to grab Skipper with its talons, but Skipper jumped up and grabbed around its beak.

The falcon did all kinds of arial maneuvers to try to get Skipper off, but Skipper kept his grip. Skipper moved its head so they land outside in the park. They were flying for a tree when Skipper jumped off at the last second and landed on a branch while the falcon landed in the grass. Skipper pushed a seceret button on the bark of the tree and a panel opened to see a fully armed penguin flight suit with afterburners (If you saw the episodes that had it, you know what I'm talking about).

Skipper straped it on as the falcom got up off the ground. Skipper and the mecha falcon ignited their thrusters and took to the skies.

While Skipper was taking his battle to the skies, Private and the others were taking duking it out on the ground. Kowalski and Private were skidding around the zoo, tailed by the otter ans squirrel. They ran into a dead end and turned around to see their enemies walking towards them. They entered their stances and prepared to fight.

Rico was skidding around when the porcupine came in right in front of him. Rico coughed up several bombs and threw them at the porcupine. The thorns on its back pointed to each bomb and shot out, blowing up every bomb that Rico coughed up. Rico then growled and took out his bazooka.

Akino was running full speed when he was intercepted by the fox. Akino did a 180 and bolted off with the fox hot on his tail. Akino jumped around trees walls, crates and animals, but the fow was still hot on his tail.

'_Can't shake him._' Akino thought as the chase carried on.

In a few minutes, each fight lead into eachother, leaving the penguins and Akino surrounded by their foes.

"Got any suggestions?" Akino asked.

"Kowalski, options." Skipper ordered.

**Alright, I'm gonna leave it there. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll update tomorrow, I gurantee. In the mean time, have a nice day. Peace.**

"We could try to lead them and Marlene out of the zoo." Kowalski suggested.

"Works for me. Men, to the otter habitat." Skipper said as they maneuvered their way past the robots and headed to the otter habitat with the bots following right behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Akino and the penguins were headed to the otter habitat with the robots right behind them.

"There it is!" Akino called out as they neared the habitat. They cleared the wall and and jumped into Marlene's habitat.

Meanwhile, Marlene was hangliding with Becky and Stacy when she saw Akino and the penguins being chased by the robots.

"Hey guys, look down there." Marlene called out as the badgers looked down to see the high speed persuit. However, the falcon caught sight of them, so it flew towards them and sliced through the hanglider with its talons.

"Kowalski, where will Marlene and the badgers hit?" Sipper called out, still on the run.

"Judging by the angle, they'll land in the park, all we have to do is lead them there." Kowalski replied as they cleared the wall and jumped out of the zoo, the robots still right behind them. They saw Marlene and the badgers land in a tree and went over to investigate.

"Remember, Marlene knows neither friend nor foe, so stay on your guard." Kowalski informed as they were now surrounded.

"What now?" Akino said, entering his fighting stance. Just then they heard a roar coming from the tree. Feral Marlene jumped from the tree and landed between the penguins and the robots.

"I think now is a good time to run."Akino suggested. The others nodded as Marlene faced the robots. She then lunged at the robots and started tearing them apart. The squirrel managed to get out of the fight and set its sight on Akino. Its massive tail opened to reveal a missile launcher that housed several missiles. Ity aimed its crosshairs and fired at Akino. Akino managed to dodge them, but they came back around.

Akino saw that the falcon flew out of the fight and he hatched an idea.

"Rico, you have a grapple?" Akino asked, dodging another flyby by the missiles. Rico coughed up a grapple which Aniko caught and fired at the falcon. It hooked around its left talon and Akino went flying with the missiles on his tail.

Meanehile, the penguins went after the squirrel and Marlene just about finished the porcupine and the otter. She then started walking towards the fox, who tried to run, but was grabbed by Marlene and literally torn apart. Moments passe dand the penguins finished the squirrel and looked to see Akino still with the falcon.

Akino reeled himself in and tried to sabotage the falcon's thrusters. He began ripping out wires until one of the thrusters gave away, taking down the speed by half. The missiles finally caught up with them and Akino waited just for the right time.

'_Why do we have too cut these things so damn close?_' Akino's consience asked as Akino jumped from the falcon just before they hit. The falcon got hit by all of the missiles, but the explosion caused by them engulfed Akino. The penguins saw a giant smoke cloud, and several pieces fly out of the smoke cloud. The last thing thing to fly out was a smoking form of Akino plummiting into the pond.

Wasting no time, everyone headed to the pond to look for him. The penguins jumped in and dived down until they saw Akino, slowly sinking into the depths. They grabbed them with their flippers and pulled him up and out of the pond. They layed him on the shore and shook the water off.

"Alright, let's get this soldier to the infirmary." Skipper ordered as everyone headed back to the zoo. They had some trouble getting Marlene back, but everyone got back in one piece.

XXXXX

Akino woke up in the zoo infirmary. He opened his eyes to see Becky and Stacy standing over him, both with worried faces. His upper-back and chest area was bandaged along with his ear and most of his tail. His right arm was in a cast and strapped to his chest. He was in pretty bad shape.

"Akino, a-are you okay?" Becky asked, just as worried as Stacy. Akino's jaw hurt too much to move, so he gave a weak thumbs up and and a weak smile. Becky and Stacy smiled and felt a wave of relief wash over them. Just then, they heard the doctor open the door into the room. Becky and Stacy hid behind the small bed he was on as the doctor walked up to him.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Its a good thing you're still alive. Yor injuries wasn't deep enough to cause major damage, but they'll heal in a few months. Right now, its a good time to get some rest." the zoo doctor said before he walked out of the room.

Becky and Stacy came out from the side of the bed and went back on each side of Akino.

"Akino, can you talk?" Becky asked. Akino weakly shook his head no.

"Oh, well stay safe and we'll see you tomorrow." Stacy said as they both leaned in and kissed each side of his face, making him blush his brightest possible shade of red and his heart was fluttering. Once they parted, they then walked away and climbed out of the window. Akino then decided it was a good time to get some much needed rest. With that thought, he quietly dozed off.

XXXXX

Over the next month Becky and Stacy came and checked on him every day and over that time, their relationship grew. Some of the zoo animals visited him over the time, but none as much as Becky or Stacy.

This lead Akino to one thought.

_'I'm in love._'

**Alright, I hope that wasn't the worst ending ever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Akino was lying in bed after another check-up by the doctor. He was healing remarkably fast and he had only another week before he could get back out.

He looked back at the cloch to see that it was 6:00, which means that the zoo is now closed, which also is the regular time that Becky and Stacy came to check on him. It wasn't a minute later when Becky and Stacy jumped into the window and climbed up to his bed.

"Hey Becky, hey Stacy." Akino said, sitting up from his bed.

"Hi Akino." the badgers replied as they each planted a kiss on each side of his face, making his heart pound and his face blushed.

"Do you have to do that_ every_ time?" Akino asked, the blush still visible on his face.

"Why not?" Becky conquired, putting her hands on her hips.

"Good point." Akino replied, nodding.

"Anyway, the doctor said I still have to be here for another week before I'm out." Akino explained as he sat back on his bed.

"Oh, well that's good news. So whatcha feel like doin?" Stacy asked Akino.

"Right now, I was gonna watch TV, care to join?" Akino asked, patting each side of the bad, signalling Becky and Stacy to take a seat.

"Sure." the badgers said as they took a seat on either side of Akino. As they were watching TV, Becky and Stacy rested their heads on Akino's shoulders. Eventually, they fell asleep, and Akino gently layed the 2 sleeping badgers down on the bed. Now with nothing better do do, he leaned back and dozed off himself, laying down right in between the two.

Several hours later, Becky and Stacy woke up on Akino's bed and on each side of him.

They looked down at Akino and coldn't help but smile at the sleeping lupine. Not wanting to wake him up, they quietly crept out of the window and headed for their habitat for some sleep.

XXXXX

Once the last week was up, the doctor said Akino was free to go and Akino jumped up and licked his face (What dogs do) and ran out of the infirmary.

He then made his way to the badger habitat and went near the cave. There, he heard Becky and Stacy oin their bunks, talking to eachother about him. Being curious, he decided to listen.

"Hey Stace?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I'm starting to like Akino."

"Beck, everyone likes him."

"No, I mean like like him."

"Oh, I do too."

"Really?"

"Yes, whenever I'm near him, I feel all fussy inside and I don't know why."

"I do too. I think we're in love. Both of us."

Akino's eyes widened and and he felt his heart rate increase.

'_Wow, I never thought that they felt the same._' Akino thought as he continued listening.

"Yeah, do you think he feels the same way?"

"Maybe he does. I hope so, he's so nice, cute, and irresistable."

"Yeah, he is. Hey Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Which one of us do you think he'll pick?"

Before Becky could decide, Akino decided to make himself known and walked into the habitat.

"Hey you two, how've you been?" Akino asked as the 2 badgers ran up to him to hug him.

"Akino, we missed you!" Stacy shouted, Becky nodding.

"But you've only last see me since yesterday." Akino replied as he returned the hug. All of them felt their hearts flutter and blushes occured. After a minute, they broke apart.

"So, what do you two have in mind fo today?" Akino asked.

"Right now, we just want to relax." Becky replied as they each layed down on the wall of their habitat and looked up at the sky, enjoying eachother's company. They began talking among eachother about... well everything. It was almost like they were on their first date. They were talking until Becky let it slip that they like like Akino. Becky them covered her mouth just as soon as she said it.

"You do?" Akino said, suprised that he heard it from her.

"Well... okay yes, we like you, a lot." Stacy said, both of them expecting him to explode, but it never came.

"Becky, Stacy, I feel the same way, about both of you, but I didn't think you'd feel the same way." Akino said before they both passionately kissed him on each side of his lips, holding onto him tightly, no longer wanting to let him go.

"We love you too, Akino." the badgers said as they let go of him. Akino smiled warmly at them and layed back down.

"Thank you, you two. Its getting dark, shouldn't we head inside for some sleep?" Akino suggested as the three headed back into the cave.

**Alright, chapter 7 done, done, and done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm leaving up to you all to tell me if I should save the 'fun' for next chapter or later in the story. Leave your suggestions in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. As always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Akino and the badgers walked into the cave, Akino walked over to the sleeping bag and fopped down on it, breathing out a sigh of relaxation. He looked around the interior and noticed that the bunk beds were now adjacent to eachother and acted as a large bed, able to hold all three of them.

"Ahhh, its good to be back." Akino exhaled as Becky and Stacy flopped down on their beds.

"Hey Akino?" Becky called, getting the mini lupine's attention."Yes Becky?" Akino replied, lifting his head up."Y-you think... that you can... s-sleep... w-with us? Just for tonight." Becky requested, studdery and her face flushing a bright red tint.

"Yeah, s-sure." Akino said, getting up and walking over to the bed. Akino then flopped down right in between them, his face blushing also as he felt the warmth of both of the girls. The girls then wrapped their arms around his defined frame, indulging in his warmth and enjoying his presence.

As they continued to cuddle him, Akino continued to relax into the girls' embraces. After some moments, the three just continued to melt into the moment and entered a peaceful, relaxing sleep.

XXXXX

The next morning, the early sun's rays made their way into the badger habitat.

The sunlight shined inside the cave of the badger habitat, revealing the two badgers cuddled up to the shrunken lupine. As they were relaxing, the zoo bells rang, instantly waking the two badgers. However, Akino was still soundly asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, Becky and Stacy gently swuirmed their way out of the bed.

Once out, the two headed to Marlene's habitat for some hangliding.

A few minutes after Becky and Stacy woke up, Akino woke up himself. He let out a nice, long yawn before stretching and walking out of the cave.

Being that they didn't have edible breakfast for him, he headed to the penguin habitat. He made it to the penguin habitat and swam to the center where he greeted the penguins.

"Morning, gentlemen. Mind sharing some fish? Bugs aren't exactly edible for me." Akino said as Rico nodded and slid him a small pile of fish. "Thanks. So Skipper, anything important we're doing today?" Akino asked, enjoying some the fish that Rico gave him.

"We've recieved word that today, the penguins, Marlene and the badgers will be moved to Hoboken Zoo while our habitats undergo maintainence." Kowalski explained. "What? Hoboken? That place is hell on the surface! How long are we gonna be there anyway?" Akino asked, not liking this one bit.

"At least a week, not including our ride there." Kowalski explained again. "So when do we ship out?" Akino asked, finishing his fish. "We head out... now." Kowalski said as a cage fell over them, trapping them. "That was quick." Akino said as Alice picked up the cage and carried them onto a truck. Their cage was put next to the one that contained Becky, Stacy, and Marlene.

"Take'em away!" Alice called as the back hatch closed and the truck drove off to Hoboken Zoo.

XXXXX

The drive there was quiet. Nobody talked the entire time. Akino took this as an oppertunity to take a nap. He curled up in the corner of the cage and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

XXXXX

Akino was woken up by a flipper shaking his shoulder.

"Akino, wake up, we're here." Private whispered as Akino stretched and yawned. Everyone felt a lurch, signaling that the truck had stopped. The hatch doors opened to reveal a zoo worker.

"Look tight, ladies and gentlemen." Akino said as the worker picked up both of the cages and walked through the zoo gates. "Stay sharp. Every enemy we faced is in this zoo. Stay on your toes." Skipper warned as they were carried to their temporary habitats.

The penguins were placed in a habitat with a rock formation at the center of a pool that has several caves that runs through it. It even has a channel that runs through the bottom. Downside is they have to share it with Hans.

Akino was placed in the fox exhibit, just next to the reptile house, where Savio's tank is inside the reptile house. Some of the foxes were up to twice as big as he was.

The badgers were put in their own habitat, next to Lulu's. They had it easy.

Lastly, Marlene was put in an otter habitat with otters, lucky, but sadly, with Rhonda. She thought it was bad at her habitat back at Central Park, but now she's in Rhonda's habitat, her dirty, disgusting habitat.

As Akino was thrown into his habitat, one thought came to his mind.

_'This is a total clusterfuck.'_

**And there you have it. I'm terribly sorry for the lack of service. I've regained my motivation, at least for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


End file.
